Yakety Yak
by ColdFusion180
Summary: Magneto orders the Acolytes around in a style paralleling an old and unmistakeable hit.


**Yakety Yak**

"Work you idiots!" Magneto glared as he strode up and down the hallway. "You'll be at this all night if you keep slacking around at this rate!"

"Yeah, yeah," Remy grumbled while scrubbing at a stained spot on the floor on his hands and knees. The Acolytes were spread out busily dealing with the aftermath of their attempt to get Sabertooth to eat vegetables.

"Watch it Gambit!" Magneto snapped looming over him. "Keep up the backtalk and you'll be working with a cotton swab instead of a scrubber sponge, got it?"

"Yes," Remy mumbled.

"Yes what?"

"Yes…sir."

"Good. That goes for the rest of you," Magneto turned and inspected the rest of the Acolytes. "It's about time you fools learned some responsibility. You make a mess, you clean it up!"

"But we have made and cleaned up messes before," Piotr pointed out tossing a ruined piece of squash into a trash bag.

"Yes, but they never involved covering half the base with vegetable juice and pulp stains," Magneto snapped. "Not to mention the mountain of dishes you all left in the kitchen smelling like cooking oil. Leave this gunk to sit for a day and the smell would linger around the entire base for a week."

"Why do I have to clean up? They're the ones who fixed the stupid vegetables and came after me with 'em," Sabertooth growled mopping up a particularly fowl patch of floor while holding his nose.

"Because you're the one who threw up and trashed all the rooms while trying to run away from them!" Magneto shouted while keeping his distance from him. "And you ate the steak that was specifically meant for **my** dinner you barbaric glutton!"

"I told you not to touch that," Pyro whistled as he walked by holding a bottle of bleach and a roll of paper towels.

"Drop dead Firebug!" Sabertooth snapped.

"You first!" Pyro shot back.

"ENOUGH!" Magneto roared, silencing both of them. "Sabertooth, keep mopping. Pyro, put that stuff down and take these filled trash bags to the garbage chute."

"What?" Pyro protested. "I thought you were gonna have Colossus do that."

"Listen you little twerp!" Magneto grabbed the front of his shirt and glared into his face. "_Take out the papers and the trash!_" He pointed to a large pile of smelly garbage bags. "_Or I will ground you into hash!_"

"Yes sir," Pyro gulped and quickly set to work.

"And you!" Magneto whirled and pointed at Remy. "_If you don't scrub that hallway floor, you ain't gonna walk or breathe no more!_"

"_Yakety yak_," Remy mocked.

"_Don't talk back!_" Magneto snapped and grabbed him by the ear.

"Owowowowow!" Remy whined as he was dragged away.

Magneto reached the kitchen and tossed Remy inside. "_Just finish cleanin' up this room!_" He indicated the huge number of dirty dishes. "_Failure to do so means your doom!_"

"Perfect," Remy groaned as he got to work.

"_You'd better get yourself in gear_," Magneto ordered as he turned to go. "_Or I'll be back to kick your rear!_"

"_Yakety yak_," Remy sighed.

"_Don't talk back!_" Magneto shouted at him as he left.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore! I'm outta here!" Sabertooth threw down his mop and started to walk off.

"Oh no you don't!" Magneto used his powers to have the metal handled mop bring Sabertooth back. He brought him to the ground and threw a towel in his face. "_This is our common habitat! So clean up that mess there where you spat!_"

"Gahhh!" Sabertooth gagged as he did as he was told.

"_And when you're finished doin' that_," Magneto said as he moved on. "_Dump it in a barrel marked hazmat!_"

"_Yakety yak_," Sabertooth growled.

"_Don't talk back!_" Magneto snapped.

"Ughhh, those bags are heavy," Pyro reappeared having finished his task. "Are we done yet?"

"No you are not!" Magneto handed him a bucket full of soapy water and sponges. He shoved him around a corner to another very messy hallway. Piotr was just beginning to clean it up.

"Oh no," Pyro groaned.

"Oh yes!" Magneto glowered at him. "_You join your fellow fool nitwit! I want this cleaned up lickety split!_"

"Awww," Pyro moaned as he picked up a sponge.

"_Buff all the walls until they shine!_" Magneto began to turn away. "_And don't you dare try to pout or whine!_"

"_Yakety yak_," Pyro mumbled.

"_Don't talk back!_" Magneto turned and shouted down the hallway. "_Come here you pack of crazy clowns!_"

"What now?" Remy grumbled as he and Sabertooth joined the others.

"_You're all gonna scrub the whole base down!_" Magneto announced.

"WHAT?" The Acolytes yelled in protest.

"_It better be all spic and span_!" Magneto continued. "_Don't mess with me 'cause I'm the man!_"

"_Yakety yak_," The Acolytes looked and nodded to each other.

"_Don't talk back!_" Magneto snapped right before four sponges hit him in the head.

"_Yakety yak_, _yakety yak_!" The Acolytes shouted as they bolted from the scene.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" Magneto screamed and chased after them.

******

* * *

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own X-Men: Evolution or the song "Yakety Yak".**


End file.
